User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction Ryo´s Mission
'Foreword' This VERY short Fanfiction is inspired by a comic from a Lego Magacine. It´s possible that there are some grammaticle failures. Please comment if you liked the story and/or spot any grammaticle failures. 'Chapter 1' 'The Urge to Fight!' It was a shiny day at the Sentai Fortress. Ryo polished his Uplink and watched the clouds in the sky. He noticed that Sensei Keiken walked to his direction and saluted. "Good morning Sensei! I and the other techs have finished working on the Silent Strike. We´ve also finished repairs from the robot´s last attack." said Ryo proudly. The Sensei nodded and said, "Good work, Ryo! You and the other techs can be proud of yourselfs!" Ryo smiled as he heard the words of his Sensei. "Thank you! But i wish i could be outside of the fortress. I wasn´t on a mission for a long time." said Ryo as he looked at the Mobile Defense Tank. The Sensei smiled and said, "Perfect! We need someone for a salvaging mission on the robot side of the mountain. There is a wrecked Thunder Fury and its Power Core could contain informations about the Striking Venom. Do you want to take the MDT and carry out the mission?" "Sure!" shouted Ryo with a grin. "Good! Then chose your Copilot and go to the Tenchi Bridge." said the Sensei as he left. Ryo turned to an Tech who was eaten a Sandwich and said, "Hey, Genki! Do you want to be my Gunner on a Salvaging Mission?" Genki nodded and climbed into the turret of the tank. Ryo sat at the controls of his MDT and drived to location of the wrecked Thunder Fury! 'Chapter 2' 'THE MISSION BEGINS!' Ryo drived the Mobile Defense Tank through the gate of Sentai Fortress and saw several Battle Machines of the robots. "I guess the robots don´t want that we take the Power Core. Get ready for heavy combat!" said Ryo to his Copilot. The Sentries shot all of their missiles at the MDT as they noticed the tank! Genki aimed at the missiles and shot a volley of laser beams to make them explode before they hit the Tank! Ryo scraped dozens of Sentries with his MDT and was able to came closer to the wrecked Thunder Fury! As Genki spot two Fire Vultures, he shot one Energy Disc to each Battle Machine! Ryo smiled as he saw how many Battle Machines was destroyed and said, "Hehe. I just arrived and defeated so many robots all by myself." "HEY!" shouted Genki as he noticed that Ryo forgot him...again. Ryo looked at his Gunner and said abashed, "Oh, sorry. You doing great too. I will leave the Mobile Defense Tank and take the Power Core. Give me Cover!" As Ryo left the tank he ran swiftly to the wreck and salvaged the Core. On his backway he could saw how Genki shot a Sonic Phantom down! Ryo climbed into the Cockpit and started to drive back to the Sentai Fortress. Ryo saw that a Thunder Fury lead a group of Sentries and shot all Rocket Pods at the robots! As the Mobile Defense Tank entered the Sentai Fortress, the two pilots left the tank and presented Sensei Keiken the Power Core. "Well done! You two can be proud of your actions!" said the Sensei proudly. The two pilots smiled and said at the same time, "We´ve just done our duty as members of the Exo-Force!" Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations